The Dangerous Gift
by Golden Seashells
Summary: War between the Kingdoms have raged for near a decade, a peace offering is made. Creatures that turn Prince Quatre’s and his advisor Duo’s lives upside down. Who knew how dangerous these animals could be? 1x2 3x4 SLASH


**The Dangerous Gift**

**A/N: **Hi guys, a new fic, that I truly hope everyone shall enjoy. I'm working on updating my work this month, apologies for those who have been waiting. Either way something fun on the Gundum Wing pilots we all love. Please take note this is AU and not based in the canon setting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing, I claim nothing but the plot of this fic, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_Summary_

_The war between the Kingdoms of the East and South has raged for near a decade, when a peace offering is made, it presents multiple problems. Creatures that turn Prince Quatre's and his advisor Duo's lives upside down; Who knew how dangerous these animals could be? 1x2 3x4_

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Author: Look up...**

**Warnings: **SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language

**oOoOo**

"What is it?" The perplexed words were out of the slender youth's lips before he could help himself, violet eyes staring at the large oddly woven crate.

"Duo...really that's not appropriate." A harsh voice scolded. The black haired wizard glaring the slender advisor down.

The orphan grinning, giving a sheepish shrug stepping out of the way of the Arab prince and ignoring Wufei, he could be such a fussy guy.

"Sorry." He finally added at the disapproving glance the Northern man gave him. "Your highness" He added hastily. Nose crinkling forgetting for a moment all the 'proper' mannerisms he was suppose to display in public. The envoy bowed deeply.

"Your highness, I bear a gift from the southern lands from her majesty Queen Peacecraft. A peace offering" All eyes in the throne room were now on Quatre. The empathetic blonde just giving an accepting smile "It is graciously accepted of course. Is there terms?"

The man smirked straightening, "No, my queen only asks that you take good care of this exotic creature, that our war ends today."

There was a long silence, Duo shifting from one foot to the other, remotely impatient, he hated being in the court, an animal however? How weird.

**oOoOo**

Quatre inwardly sighed, the man was lying, he could see right through it, the deception. A cunning intelligent individual stood before him today. Trieze Khushrenada, a talented noble that worked alongside Queen Relena's side. To reject such a gracious offering was foolery of course. That would cause major confusion and disruption across his lands of the east. He wanted more than anyone for the bloodshed to stop.

"Please. Show me this animal, it sounds rare."

Blue eyes warmed, "Oh it is. Very." With an elegant gesture, ropes were cut away and slowly heavy nails pried from the boxes' sides. "Please, step back everyone; this animal has high empathy levels. We wish for you to meet it first your highness."

The prince held up a hand at both his bodyguard's and court wizard's vocal rejections. "No it's fine. Rashid...Wufei please."

The Chinese man's eyes narrowed, the fellow Arab looked similarly unimpressed. As ordered however they stepped away; the slender male standing from the throne, walking down the stairs to pause before the large crate. He could feel a spirit inside...a restless near pained one. "Let me see." He demanded although it came out as a whisper. Shaking his head when hearing his best friend's question of 'if he was sure?' This was the one thing he disliked about being the ruler of the East and that was how worried and overprotective his subjects and friends were.

Trieze chuckled, "It is a magnificent creature, from the depths of our forests" he backed away from the box, leaving only he in close proximity to the enclosed crate, with Duo some steps away. Pulling out a rod, the box was rapped smartly, instantly the sides falling open. The prince stunned at the animal sitting there, it was a cat; but not just ...a normal animal but one of immense proportion. Seeing out the corner of his eye his best friend Duo swearing and stumbling backwards away from the large beast.

Slitted emerald eyes stared back at him, a long russet tail flicking around the creatures oversized paws. Guards were running his way. "NO stay back." He stated, authority stemming from his soft voice. He could see the animal's soul, it was not going to harm him. Had they truly forgot his gift of the spirit?

"Hello little one" He called gently, reaching out to the beast. The cat was silent before pushing itself up from its haunches, walking over to him. The graceful movements breathe taking, the cat sniffing his pale fingers gingerly before butting his russet brown head against his palm. A throaty purr filling the throne room, he could hear his friend expressing disbelief to Chang his advisor.

"He's beautiful." He murmured, some part of him melting as the large creature swirled around him like a kitten would. This would take a bit to get used to of course, his height easily met mid torso.

"That...is the biggest cat I've ever seen." A voice interrupted. It made him smile, gently patting the intense animal's head, Duo wasn't wrong.

"It is a Capacha, very rare, this one is docile fortunately. I shall stay to ensure he is appropriately trained out of respect before going home" Trieze offered a pleased gleam in his blue eyes.

Turquoise eyes lifted thankfulness in the gaze. "I accept the gift never have I seen such an amazing animal before."

**oOoOoOo**

Duo was half hiding behind Chang, the cat was bloody monstrous and there's Quat...patting it like it's a baby. His royal friend had some issues, the thing could eat him.

That...Trieze guy, got bad vibes from him too.

"This could be a trap." Wufei stated seeming irate.

"Huh?"

"That creature could attack our highness in seconds, it's a killing machine."

The orphan winced...he had a point. Sheepishly he tugged at his bangs, pondering what should be done. Quatre was crouched down beside the cat, pale fingers running over its ears, nose and neck. "He's kinda attached Fei you have to admit." He joked.

Both cat and prince looked quite happy in their interactions.

"Tch perfect assassination ploy" The wizard disagreed.

Duo finding it hard to argue...everyone knew how soft hearted the Arabian Prince was.

**oOoOoOo**

Hell...late again. Bloody palace functions, why did he befriend a prince again? The slim teenager was jogging through the falling darkness, decked out in rich purple and black fabrics, his tunic felt awkwardly snug and the thin fabric of his sleeves and leggings made the night air seem to bite at his skin. A peace celebration...fantastic, if he could only wrap his mind for one second around the concept that the southern kingdom had 'any,' interest in ending the war. That and they'd sent a pet to do it.

Duo yelped as his foot caught on a stone, tumbling over across the ground to slam into something very hard. "OW!...Bloody forsaken forest." He sniped, groaning as he leant over, long fingers clinging to his head as it spun sickeningly from the impact. "So much for taking a shortcut."

What had he smacked into the hardest tree of the bloody forest? His thoughts froze as a low growl rumbled through his body. He gasped flying to his feet to only end up on his rear again...too dizzy. Purple eyes blinking at the crate he'd been lying against. ...Shit. Why was Quat's pet out here? Last he'd seen it'd been following him obediently around all day. "What's your problem?" He complained grouchily, "You're not the one with the sore head."

Duo jumped at the creature let out a yowl, it was piercing and made all the hairs stand up on his neck, the advisor shakily getting to his feet as the sound faded.

"You...ok?" He whispered anxiously, wondering suddenly if Quatre's creature was sick...that had sounded scary.

There was no sound.

"Oooh Duo...and now you're being an idiot" The orphan rebuked himself as he slowly inched back over to the box, looking down trying to find an opening. Relieved when spotting some thick sack tied down, fingers prying beneath it, edging it across to expose a small triangular hole. Eyes squinted as he tried to peer inside hoping it hadn't just died.

Minutes passed... Duo about to give up on his desperate attempt to catch sight of the light brown creature; that until an eye came into view, it was large, with a long slitted pupil. The horrible thing about it though was...it was blue, a stunning near vicious blue that he could make out in the dimming light of the day "Oh...crap. Hey?" He choked out. Realising it 'wasn't' the prince's pet at 'all'. The creature growled lowly, making Duo yank his hands back to where it was safe. Panicking, edging away slowly, shuddering as the violent sounds of the creature increased.

"What are you doing here?" A cool voice demanded, causing the orphan to glance up, seeing a tall blonde.

He had to be a soldier, if going by his armour. "Sorry" He stammered wincing as he was jerked to his feet, having to bite back a complaint as it succeeding in making his head spin. "Just heard..."

"It's NONE of your concern. The creature will be destroyed, it's feral."

The snarling that filled the air...made 'that' more than obvious "Killed? But..."

"It's not certain...Lord Trieze has not succeeding in training this one. He's to be strictly isolated." For some reason the words sounded lame as if, it was a common...yet false statement.

"...Alright." Duo couldn't' help but feel bad...for the cat, didn't seem fair to kill it. His heart going out to the animal, growing up abandoned as a child made him more protective over those in a weak situation. He turned to leave, a hideous snarl starting up again. Then again, this thing hardly seemed weak.

"Did it see you?" There was alarm in the soldier's voice.

"See?" Duo queried puzzled.

"You fool! Run! Hurry"

The youth stood confused, well all of a split moment as he heard the splintering and creaking of the box…it could get out?

Duo sprinted, hearing the yells of the elegant man from behind, vicious cries from the animal and the moment the crate shattered. It seemed he had only drawn a breath and he was bowled over by the monstrous animal.

He screamed, curling up into a ball as he hit the ground, he couldn't believe he was going to die. He was only nineteen. The panicked thoughts starting to fade when nothing happened, he could feel hot breath fanning over the back of his neck. He was alive?

"Now look what you've done!" The man from before did not sound happy. Ha well maybe he should try being chased by monstrous animals.

"Help me" Duo got out, the words were strangled. The thin male too scared to move, shuddering as he felt the animal nudge his shoulder from where he was curled up.

"You have any idea how expensive these creatures are? Trieze is going to flip...my 'sister' is going to."

If he didn't shut up he would slug him one. Duo thought while gritting his teeth, getting quite unnerved by the growling mammal that was pinning him to the ground.

"Go eat him." Duo moaned childishly, grimacing at the snort of air that washed over him.

Hands clapped, "Come here, we still have searching" The blonde seemed dismayed when the brute didn't shift.

"Talented" Duo muttered sarcastically, like a cat knew what the hell he was saying, he had lost it.

After fifteen minutes of coaxing and near feral snarls if the southern male came remotely close. Duo slowly began to inch his way back and up. Amazed the evil creature made no attempt to rip him from limb to limb. Once sitting upright, Duo frowned perplexed. "He's... not eating me."

"Course not." The man stated bitingly. "Just walk over this way so I can put him in a new crate.

Seeing as nothing else was working, Duo obediently got to his feet, hissing as immediately the dark chocolate coloured feline snarled slamming into his legs, Duo once again sprawled out across the ground.

The cat sitting beside him, leaning down as if studying him, Duo staring up at the unpredictable animal. Lips pursing in a childish pout, the Prussian blue eyes seemed to see straight through him. "Maybe you should fetch the trainer. That Lord..guy"

"Trieze" The guard snapped.

"Yeah him."

"No point he's with the Prince and I am more than capable of containing this race."

"Ha, hilarious...really" Duo muttered. Absolutely disgusted when he felt a tongue rasp over his temple from where his blood had spilt from originally tumbling into the crate earlier. "Ew...now it's tasting me."

It made the blonde chuckle dryly. "Just look after it for a while, I shall have to think of a new spell."

"..Spell?" Duo queried bluntly.

"I'm a wizard, Zechs Marquise."

"Sure don't dress like one" Duo commented annoyed, getting braver as he tried to push the cat's face away, wincing as the action made it growl threateningly. "How long will the spell take?" The words were hurried.

"Few days."

"FEW DAYS? What am I suppose to do, lie here and ferment? I'm meant to be at that dinner."

"Then go...stars. It won't kill you. Not yet anyway."

"Huh?"

"Their kind don't kill those they have interest in at least for twenty-four hours."

Duo's shock had given away to panic. "That 'thing' could kill the prince?"

The split silence was all it took for Duo to be up on his feet, shoving the foul tempered animal away in a hurry to get to his best friend. "Bloody calm down, knocking me over is just a pain in the arse it's not helping anyone." He griped as he continued jogged, a little unnerved as the animal kept up with him at a loping pace.

The braided youth peeked around the edge of the doorway, amethyst eyes trailing over the crowd gathered. Geez where was Quat anyway? His musing's cut short when he spotted the young Prince, startled at the 'huge' empty area around him. The royal looking slightly distressed. What the hell?

**oOo Please Review! oOo**


End file.
